Alternates
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Bubbline and Gumlee story! Marceline and Bonnie run into Marshall Lee and Bubba- literally. When they discover who each other is, they realize that they live in mirrored worlds, and their lives collide. Will include other major characters from Ooo and Aaa, but circles around Marceline, Bonnibel, Marshall, and Bubba.


_Alright, so this idea came to me entirely because of a song. I heard it and thought "Marceline and Marshall Lee" rock out so listen to it when it's at that part of the story! This will be a chapter story. Review please! Gumlee and Bubbline, but also has other characters from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake as well as Fiona and Cake._

* * *

It was late at night, or early in the morning. Just dark- no one knew the exact time- and both Marceline and Marshall Lee were taking certain candy royalty on a walk in an unknown to any of them stretch of forest. Something felt uneasy about this certain patch, but none of them cared enough to divide their attention away from their significant others. Undead fingers intwined with slightly tinted pink ones, neither couple saw the other as they walked- too wrapped up in their lovers- that is, until the collision. Instinctively, Mareline hissed defensively and jumped in front of Bonnie, while Marshall Lee floated protectively in front of Bubba. Both were ready to attack until the realized that they were looking at who could have been their gender swapped twin. "What the..." Marshall trailed off. While the undead vampire's stared at each other, so did the candy prince and princess. Slowly, Bonnie stood, observing the prince. "Who are you?" Bubba finally broke the silence. "I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen, and this is my girlfriend Princess Bubblegum," the undead girl answered coldly. "Call me Bonnie," Bonnibel interrupted quickly. "I'm Prince Gumball, but call me Bubba. This is my boyfriend Marshall Lee, the Vampire King," Bubba answered. "Guys... Look at this," Marshall broke his silence, floating a bit closer to the female version of him and his boyfriend. Marceline hissed at him, standing a bit more in front of Bonnie. "Relax, I won't touch her, but look at this. This tree is exactly like this one, only mirrored. And so is this patch of mushroom, and these rocks. It's like this spot is a mirror where a world mirrors itself here," he pointed out. As the other's realized this they were stunned. "So what, we are like twins?" Marceline asked. "I guess so, sis," Marshall smirked. Although she had the same attitude and sense of humor, Marceline found no joy in him calling her sis. "Marcy come on, he's you in boy form!" Bonnie cried. "Exactly," she snarled. "Nice bass!" Marshall commented on the axe slung over Marceline's shoulder. This was enough to at least make her smile. "Thanks, nice guitar," she returned the compliment. He smiled, and Marceline grinned back, a bit bigger this time. "Wait, I wonder if everyone has a swap. We should go get Finn and Jake," Bonnie pointed out. "Finn and Jake? We have a girl named Fionna and she has a cat named Cake, so I'm guessing Jake is a dog?" Bubba asked. Bonnie nodded. "This is incredible! But we are going to have to get going, Peppermint Maid will be wondering where we are. But it was incredible to meet you, we'll see you here, say tomorrow?" Bubba asked. "Definitely! See you!" Bonnibel answered before Marceline could say anything. As they floated away all four minds started to drift as they thought of how the hell an entire world that was a mirror to their own could even exist.

* * *

xx Bubbline xx

"So what did you think of them?" Bonnie asked her girlfriend as she threw on the rock shirt Marceline had given her as well as a pair of pink pajama bottoms. She ran a brush through her pink hair and threw it into a pony tail before turning back to face Marceline. "I think that was scary and cool at the same time. I mean, an entire world that is a mirror to ours! That's creepy! But in a good way, like when you have a bunch of good luck and there's no catch," the vampire sighed, falling back into the pink covers of Bonnibel's bed. "Someone's tired," Bonnie laughed. Marceline mumbled something to low to be intelligible, so Bonnibel simply snuggled up next to her and kissed her cheek before whispering, "Good night Marcy, I love you." Her own eyes were beginning to close and sleep started to overtake her, but not before she heard Marceline grumble a sleepy "I love you too."

* * *

xx Gumlee xx

"That was weird," Bubba commented as Marshall landed on his balcony, setting him down gently. "Tell me about it. But hey, Marceline seemed awesome," he smirked. Bubba laughed and playfully shoved him, causing Marshall's reaction to be tickling. Bubba screamed in shock, but Marshall's hand was quick to cover his mouth. Peppermint Maid walked in a moment later. "Is everything alright sirs?" she asked. Bubba nodded and she curtsied before exiting. "Jerk," he growled teasingly, shoving the undead king off him and throwing on the old rock shirt Marshall had given him awhile back, as well as sweat pants. He climbed up on his bed, smiling as he felt cold but comforting arms slide around his waist and a pair of gentle, undead lips press against his neck. "Night Bubba," Marshall whispered. "Night Marsh," Bubba whispered back before sleep overtook both of them.

* * *

As promised, Marshall and Bubba met Marceline and Bonnibel at the edge of their worlds, and both had brought along quite a few friends. Marceline and Bonnie had fought Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess, Peppermint Butler, and the Ice King (who took some convincing from Marceline.) Bubba and Marshall had brought Fionna, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, Flame Prince, Peppermint Maid, and the Ice Queen (who like the Ice King took Marshall's convincing.) As everyone found their alternate and observed them, Marshall pulled Marceline aside. "Hey, I need your help with something. I've been working on a song for Bubba, but I need a girl singer and a bass," he explained. "I've been working on the same thing for Bonnie... Do you think time the same song?" she asked. "Only one way to know," he shrugged. He grabbed his guitar and started a guitar riff that Marceline instantly recognized and started bass along with him.

(OK, this is the song I can picture them playing, look it up if you want and listen as you read or before you continue, because it skips to the end of the song: "Do I Wanna Know" by "Arctic Monkeys")

As the undead king and queen finished their song, both Bubba and Bonnie were in tears. Everyone applauded, and Bonnie ran into Marceline's arms, kissing her fiercely as Bubba did the same to Marshall. Marceline smiled at Marshal... her brother. Hmm. She could get used to calling Marshall that... Brother...


End file.
